Kissing in the dark
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Yo…no quería creer en eso, yo quería escucharlo de usted – apoyando sus manos en su pecho – ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?, ¿Por qué tengo que luchar contra usted?, ¿Por qué tengo que…comprometerme con mi amigo?


…OOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Hey! Chicos les traigo otro fic de Magi: Labyrinth of magic pero con la pareja de JudarXKougyoku yeah! Y solo aclaro que los derechos de esta serie no me pertenecen sino de su autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Yo solo lo hago de fines Fandom jejeje

Nota: aclaro que contiene situaciones sexuales, y de adultos por lo que el lector queda advertido :3

Fic M+18

…PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP….

Kissing in the dark

.

.

.

.

No sé en qué momento sucedió solo lo observe como cuando fue herido por el genio de Aladdin, una cara llena de terror y pánico. No era su culpa, yo lo sabía muy bien, que no era su culpa.

La noche reflejaba un cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni la presencia de la luna, solo oscuridad invadía el reino de Sindria una tormenta se avecinaba, la princesa Ren se encontraba observando el marco de la ventana desde su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño por el sonido de los truenos. De repente uno de los relámpagos cayo reflejando unos ojos rojos que se veían entre la oscuridad, se levanto acercándose lentamente hacia la ventana observando con el rostro horrorizado. El sujeto entro a la habitación quedando frente a ella, siendo reflejado por un breve momento de luminosidad de los truenos su silueta mostrando un rostro serio.

\- Kougyoku – diciendo con voz calmada – A pasado tanto tiempo

\- No puede ser…- diciendo alterada y asustada de su presencia – Tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Escape por un momento de los ojos de Hakuuryu – reflejando tristeza en su mirada – Por un momento no te encontré en el palacio, luego deduje que estabas aquí, sabía que Kouen vendría armar una revolución ante toda esta situación

El Magi no recibió respuesta de la 8va princesa, pensó que tal vez estaría muerta de miedo al verlo presente en la habitación. Podía observar que vestía una camisola algo sencillo, tipo vestido. Cortesía del Rey de Sindria, el mismo Sinbad, ese rey pervertido aprovechando que el imperio Kou venía a negociaciones y otros asuntos de una guerra que iniciaría muy pronto. Miro que llevaba su pelo suelto reflejando la belleza frente a sus ojos, aunque no quería admitir muchas cosas. Al ver que no se movía se acerco un poco y se detuvo a observar de cerca su alrededor, parece ser que la había despertado de su sueño.

\- ¿Estabas dormida? – diciendo con burla – Apuesto a que te aterra la oscuridad y por eso te quedaste como tonta viendo la ventana

\- Judar…- abrazándolo haciendo que él se sorprendiera sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y perdiendo el miedo – Estas bien

"Es tan cálido" correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello de color rosado y observaba su Rukh alrededor de ella, era un dorado cálido – Kougyoku así que eres general de una tropa – riendo un poco de ella al ver que la chica se aferraba a él como si fuera a desvanecer – Oye, vieja bruja… - No conseguía enojarla – Odio cuando lloras vieja bruja

\- Estuve…preocupada por ti – soltando unas lagrimas mientras observaba su rostro – temía que usted estuviera muerto, Kouen nii sama no me decía nada solo quería que lo considera un traidor, un desertor del reino Kou, un enemigo más

\- No estaba mal en decirlo ya que soy ahora su enemigo – diciendo con una voz fría y amargada – Es el precio por querer más poder y estar con aliados fuertes; caer en la oscuridad

\- Yo…no quería creer en eso, yo quería escucharlo de usted – apoyando sus manos en su pecho – ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?, ¿Por qué tengo que luchar contra usted?, ¿Por qué tengo que…comprometerme con mi amigo? – las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas

Judar puso el rostro con algo de molestia al escuchar todo lo que había dicho, ¿Acaso la comprometieron con el candidato a rey de Aladdin?, ese estúpido de Ali baba. Tenía que ser una broma pensó Judar. Observo como la princesa lloraba, detestaba verla así, pero lo que más le enfurecía es que le robarían lo que es suyo.

\- Me voy un momento de su vida y ya está hecha en un mar de desastre, le sienta bien de tener de Dijinn a Vinnea – haciendo burla de su aspecto – Acaso extrañabas mi presencia vieja bruja, vaya te saldrán arrugas más pronto de lo que tú crees

\- No sabes – apoyando su cabeza a su pecho, mientras se remangaba el dobladillo de su yukata tratando de calmar su mar de emociones que antes había mencionado el Magi – Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto…tonto – Judar levanto su mentón para observar su mirada cristalina cubierta de lagrimas dándole una sonrisa habitual

\- No creo que me odies tanto

\- A que has venido, tú me odias incluso no me consideras tú amiga

\- Es cierto… podría haber ido a cientos de lugares a perderme

\- No eres del todo sincero… yo me he preocupado por usted

\- Cierto… me molesta el saber esto, el saber que cada pretendiente o hombre que aparezca en su vida, me robe cada momento de usted… - Esto que menciono sorprendió a la chica tratando descifrar lo que trataba de decir

\- Judar… a caso usted esta celoso

\- Sí, tal vez sean celos, el hecho de que odie al estúpido rey o al idiota de su amigo, o que me dé ganas de mandar a su siervo muy lejos a que sufra

\- Te refieres de Ka Koebun… Judar basta con esta broma – diciendo en tono de molestia – Usted hace que me enoje más contigo – Judar sujeto sus manos, lanzando una mirada determinada

\- Te han besado – Observando la expresión de su cara al notar que se ponía roja, le causaba al Magi un sensación de malestar e irritación al no ser el primero en tocar sus labios

\- _Sinbad sama_ – diciendo en un leve susurro – _dijo que era un beso de buenas noches…_

*Ese maldito rey estúpido y pervertido, tocando lo que no es suyo* - diciendo en su mente - ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Eh? A..que..te..re-fi-eres – tartamudeando un poco por los nervios que sentía al tenerlo cerca y su mirada fija en ella

\- ¿Dónde te beso? – diciendo molesto

\- Bueno fue en…la…la mejilla – poniéndose roja – Pero..Judar chan estuvo cerca… el casi me besaba

\- Hehehe…por eso – riéndose un poco de los estúpidos celos que lo consumían lentamente – No puedo seguir con esta estupidez

\- No entiendo Judar a caso vienes a burlarte – diciendo con el ceño fruncido – Por alguna vez me gustaría saber que sucede contigo

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? – inclino su rostro mientras dirigía sus manos entorno a su cintura

\- Solo quisiera saber porque siempre me odias, si no soy tu amiga… entonces que soy de ti

\- En verdad quieres saber Kougyoku – unió sus labios en un beso casto mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de lujuria – No sabes cuánto te extrañe vieja bruja – volviendo a unir sus labios haciendo los besos más demandantes robando uno que otro beso y gemido de la chica, mordiendo el labio inferior permitió que abriera un poco la boca introduciendo su lengua explorando la cavidad húmeda de su boca e intensificando el beso en la peli rosa, de repente fue abrumada por el Rukh oscuro que emanaba del Magi cerrando levemente la mirada y separándose de él con algo de temblor.

\- Judar…para se siente extraño – tratando de alejarse – aah…aaah – jadeando de dolor

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando nuestro Rukh es poco compatible – besando sus labios, mientras observaba como su Rukh oscuro se combinaba con el dorado – Tratare de suprimirlo un poco

Tomándola de las caderas la levanto aprisionándola en una de las paredes mientras intensificaba sus besos y los iba repartiendo por toda su clavícula, y alrededor de su suave y delineado cuello. La chica tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros del Magi mientras lanzaba gemidos suaves y fuertes que hicieron contacto con él oído del chico y la observara con una mirada divertida.

\- Princesa no sabía de esos sonidos tan lascivos – besando la palma de sus manos

\- No lo digas – ladeando su rostro para ocultar su rubor a pesar de estar rodeados de la oscura habitación – Judar…

\- Me estado conteniendo a decirlo – mirando de enfrente – Kougyoku yo te amo

\- Yo…también me gusta, pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras, por eso decidí no darme esperanzas

\- Pero aquí estás conmigo vieja bruja – abrazándola – Ahora bajo esta situación no te dejare ir ni mucho menos dejarte aquí

\- Espera Judar…yo

\- Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… suplicarme, gritarlo hasta que el idiota de ese rey Sinbad, el ejercito de Kouen y el estúpido de Ali baba sepan que me perteneces y que eres mía – tomando su mentón mientras depositaba besos y lambidas

\- Judar…aaah – colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello con timidez – No sería esto traición a mi prometido

\- De que hablas – observándola con una mirada afilada y seductora – Solo estamos consumando nuestro matrimonio antes de la boda

\- Ma…ma…¿Matrimonio? – diciendo sonrojada mientras se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza – acaso tú me…

Apartando sus manos la observo con intensidad acercando sus labios y sintiendo el suave contacto de su piel, mientras hablaba con voz ronca – Acaso vez que bromeo - la sensación de roce en sus labios provocaban leves suspiros en la joven princesa del imperio Kou, el contacto entre sus lenguas, al exigir la profundidad del beso, hacia que el Magi bajara sus manos hasta la cintura, logrando establecer un contacto con sus caderas por sobre la ropa y que un suspiro escapara de los labios de la chica. Sus lenguas se movían al compás de una danza erótica, al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Las manos de Kougyoku se movían con timidez sobre el cabello del Magi enredando, tocando, tirando y despeinando su trenza, provocando gruñidos roncos y jadeos por parte del chico. Sus labios se separaron observando en ambos una mirada entreabierta, observando cada movimiento que hacia uno hacia el otro. Conectados por un hilillo de saliva.

Judar recorrió su cuello lambiendo la línea que conectaba la clavícula y hombro para después morderlo, y soltar sonoros besos. Una de sus manos tocaba su pecho estrujándolo y amasando sobre sus montículos, mientras con la otra mano, tomo del muslo acariciando su piel suave que siempre recordaba que ella era una princesa. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que detenerse para tomarla de la cadera y elevarla quedando recargada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Aprovecho para aflojar la cintilla de la yukata para descubrir, exponiendo el pecho de la princesa ante su mirada, Kougyoku exclamo un pequeño grito de sorpresa al llevarse las manos y cubrir sus senos mientras ladeaba su rostro ruborizado que la haría compararse con el color de su piel a la de una manzana.

Judal se acerco a su oído para decir con un tono excitado y ronco – No te cubras, eres perfecta mi amada Gyoku – apartando una de sus manos acercando el rostro a uno de sus senos proporcionando unas lambidas alrededor del pezón, Kougyoku enterró sus dedos en su melena oscura mientras con su mano trataba de acallar sus gemidos débiles.

El Magi lambia, mordía el pezón y lo succionaba dejándolo rojo y erecto, comenzó a brindarle la misma atención a su otra mama repitiendo el mismo proceso, sus manos dirigieron entorno a sus muslos y cintura, masajeando y acariciando su figura delgada y blanca, recordando cada curva y cada área suave a su tacto. La escuchaba jadear y manejar una respiración entrecortada. Sabía que estaba realizando bien su trabajo; al verla tan perdida en sus caricias. Dejando su labor se dirigió a su abdomen a depositar besos a su alrededor, regreso de nuevo a su rostro a observarla; mientras que su mano se aventuraba a su intimidad y empezaba acariciar su raja a través de la tela de su ropa interior. La chica gemía con fuerza estaba perdida en un montón de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, soltando suspiros audibles. El chico de cabello azabache se deleitaba observar su rostro, los miles de tonos rojizos que adquiría. Sintió que crecía la humedad en ella acercando sus caderas con las suyas, empezó a moverse creando una fricción entre la dureza de su miembro que había despertado ante todo el acto que había sido sensual. Comenzó a moler entre su intimidad, algo rápido y con insistencia, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas por la sensación quemante. Sentía su corazón latir por mil, y que podría tal vez salirse o que posiblemente Judar lo escuchara. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y acompañadas de suspiros fuertes. Kougyoku sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir una emoción extraña y placentera, soltando un pequeño grito y gemido; cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante el cuerpo del Magi, comenzando a temblar y contraerse. Mientras que Judar soltaba un sonido ronco y a la vez un gruñido de excitación. La princesa acababa de tener su primer orgasmo como podría decirse para ella.

\- Me siento extraña…Judar…- hablando entrecortado apoyándose en el pecho del chico – Siento caliente, pero palpitante

\- Ah…acaso es la primera vez que te tocas – soltando una risa – Pensé que a lo mejor ya habías sentido esta clase de experiencia, tocándose usted misma – besando su mejilla

\- ¿Qué yo?...imposible, una princesa jamás debe – dijo sonrojándose mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro – Mis hermanas dijeron…

\- Jajajaja…no me digas que jamás te has masturbado – diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Eso prueba que eres muy monjigata y virgen

\- Es solo que yo no sabía…

\- Yo pensé que traías alterada las hormonas con eso del casamiento y los príncipes hahaha – mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas de la risa que le daba ver a su princesa inflar las mejillas de la furia y humillación del momento

\- Yo pensaba que solo era dormir una vez y ya… - Observando como el Magi seguía burlándose hasta que ella se dirigió con una mirada de curiosidad y burla – Bueno yo veo que usted es experto en el tema, por lo que ha conseguido usted varias chicas en su cama o ¿masturbarse?; para complacerse a usted mismo a falta de necesidades

Ahora fue turno de Judar de ruborizarse y dirigir una mirada llena de capricho y frustración ante su juego, mientras se acercaba de manera atacante, como un león que ve su presa desprevenida. Tomándola del brazo y desasiendo su vestimenta completamente de ambos a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, la tumbo a la cama mientras tomaba sus muñecas aprisionándola y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lujuria, mientras decía con voz calmada – Querías que fuera suave su primera vez, Gyoku – diciendo con tono de deseo – Bien dices que soy un experto, vamos a ver cuánto resistes con el sexo fuerte

\- Un momento…espera, yo no…debo – sonrojada furiosamente – Judar…tú no me lastimarías, aparte como tú dijiste es mi primera vez ¿verdad?

\- Oh quien sabe – mordiendo sensualmente su muñeca – Yo desde hace dos años te hubiera hecho mía, esos malditos sueños y salidas urgentes a Sindría me traían loco; Pero ahora te tengo y no escaparas

\- Judar…

\- Kougyoku, yo no podía soportarlo más - susurrando cerca de su oído – quiero tenerte ahora mismo, hacerte mía

Separando sus piernas acaricio sus muslos mientras la besaba con pasión, acercando su miembro a su entrada e introduciéndolo de una sola estocada, moviéndose dentro de ella. Kougyoku soltaba sonidos de dolor y lagrimas al sentir la intensidad del momento, al ver como Judar aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas; como sentía que su pene rozaba con su entrada y a la vez su clítoris. De repente ya no sintió el dolor y pronto fue sustituido por la necesidad de tener más contacto sexual y placer, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del joven magi. Liberando sus manos Judar se concentro en acariciar su cuerpo y tocar sus pechos que tanto le llamaban la atención, la sensación suave y firme. Los sonidos de sus sexos entrando y saliendo, los gritos de placer que su princesa le brindaba lo volvían más adicto a ella.

Judar, Judar... – aferrándose a su espalda, sentía su cuerpo perlado en sudor sus firmes músculos y su abdomen bien formado. Judar se excitaba más sentir la sensación de los pechos de Kougyoku con el suyo mientras se movía y el escucharla gemir su nombre, una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía.

Más, y más te hare sentir – separándose de ella la levanto de la cintura, sentándola en sus piernas, entrando nuevamente y acelerando el ritmo haciendo que la chica gritara de placer y moviéndose fuertemente.

Judar admiraba la escena, su cuerpo y expresiones que realizaba; todo amaba de ella. Deleitándose con el vaivén de sus embestidas llego a un punto en que la recostó de nuevo y empezó aumentar la fricción de sus movimientos, la sentía tensarse y temblar apretando sus hombros.

AAH…JUDAR! – Mirándolo abrumada por el placer

Kougyoku…- besando sus labios en un beso intenso sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de ella apretaban su pene, liberando su semen caliente dentro de ella. Mientras soltaba un gemido fuerte de placer.

Saliendo se recostó junto a ella suspirando la chica cansada y tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras que el joven magi la atraía a su cuerpo colocándola sobre su pecho, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. Haciendo que la chica se sonrojada a más no poder, escuchando un sonido familiar que provenía del pecho del magi, sonriendo y soltando un risita.

¿Qué te causa risa? – observándola curiosa al verla con el rostro feliz

Tú corazón jejeje…esta latiendo

Mmm…hace rato el tuyo latía fuertemente princesa – diciendo con una sonrisa traviesa – Y latía para mí – besando sus labios – me perteneces

Eres muy posesivo Judar – diciendo con un pequeño mohín mientras inflaba las mejillas – fuiste brusco aun duele

Así y ¿en dónde te lastime? – sonando con voz ronca mientras acariciaba su espalda para después dirigirse hasta su trasero y por su muslo – acaso fue aquí…

Mmhg... – retorciéndose bajo su toque sintió como acariciaba sus labios y su clítoris con sus dedos mientras introducía uno tras otro sintiendo la humedad que se acumulaba en su intimidad

Debería atender bien esto princesa – descendiendo a su parte baja, besando su blanca y cremosa piel mientras que con sus dedos acariciaban, entraban y salían de su vagina – Quiero escucharte – lambiendo su entrada haciendo que la chica emitiera suspiros eróticos y acariciada su cabeza y rostro. Empezó lambiendo y chupando, mordiendo un poco sus labios hasta que sintió que ella soltaba un grito de placer y empezaba a temblar soltando un orgasmo que la hizo aumentar su respiración. Judar se limpio saboreando su líquido y besándola en los labios – Maldición – tomándola por detrás la penetro entrando nuevamente y empezando a embestirla con fuerza, mientras emitía sonidos roncos y besaba su espalda.

Kougyoku se encorvo mientras gemía de placer al sentirlo moverse dentro, suspiros y gemidos llenaban la habitación. Por la mente de Kougyoku pasaba el temor de que su hermano la viera con el oráculo del imperio teniendo relaciones sexuales sin su permiso y el ser castigada por no cumplir por su deber y no ser pura, pero en este momento solo sabia dos cosas, estaba enamorada de un magi y el sentía lo mismo. Judar se acerco a su oído susurrando cosas que la hacían estremecer y palabras de amor, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía dejando marcas rojizas. Acelerando la fricción entre los dos termino llegando los dos al clímax mientras se derramaba nuevamente dentro. Saliendo se acerco a la chica tomándola del mentón y uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno.

Judar…tú me gustas – diciendo con un sonrojo y regalándole una de sus sonrisas

Te amo gyoku – diciendo con cariño – Pero eso no significa que te dejare de molestar -dando una sonrisa perversa y una mirada traviesa ante sus intenciones

Lo sabia – mirándolo con el rostro divertido mientras la atraía a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector – dios Judar, fue intenso

Y de lo que falta – acariciando su espalda con ternura, pero observándola con una mirada triste – No puedo dejarte

Judar, ¿Por qué siento que te perderé otra vez? – fijando su mirada en la melena oscura del magi, jamás la había visto suelta y extensa. Siempre estaba recogida por una trenza que era hecha por la servidumbre del palacio, visualizo nuevamente su rostro; tenia facciones delicadas y unos ojos rojos que parecían rubís. Observo que le dirigía una mirada seria y fija, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Fue en ese momento que decidió nuevamente hablar con tristeza en su voz - Partiremos en la mañana

Solo te utilizan para sus propósitos; en esta guerra no ganaran – diciendo con molestia

Me es imposible escapar…de este horrible destino

Te arrepientes – observándolo con el rostro dolido

No, no yo no – tomando su rostro entre sus manos – soy feliz

Sabes que tienes que despertar de este sueño – acariciando su mano y contemplando su cálida mirada rosada

Pero…¿Cómo?, yo… - diciendo temerosa ante la situación, no pudo evitar la escapada de unas cuantas lagrimas

No importa; estaremos juntos – besando su mano

Judar…- abrazándolo fuertemente

Kougyoku…

.

.

.

.

.

"Tienes que despertar"

.

.

.

.

*Toc, toc, toc*

\- Hime

*Toc, toc, toc*

\- Hime, ¿ya despertó?

Kougyoku se quedo acostada contemplando la ventana de su habitación mientras escuchaba con su fiel sirviente insistía en saber si había despertado o no. Habían pasado ya hace 3 años desde que Hakuryuu había sido emperador, y desde que ya no había vuelto a saber de sus hermanos. Sabía tres cosas que siempre rondaban por su mente: la primera era que le tenía cierto rencor a Sinbad y que jamás lo perdonaría por haberla utilizado; la segunda era que ya no estaba comprometida con su amigo Ali baba desde que había muerto en la pelea contra Hakuuryu; y la tercera era que jamás volvería a ver al magi del imperio Kou y la persona con la que al fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Levantándose se acerco a la puerta para abrirla y observar a Ka Koebun trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

Ka Koebun no debes hacer eso ya no eres un sirviente, ¿lo recuerdas? – quitándole la bandeja – y debes dejar de llamarme "Princesa", debes llamar por mi nombre Kougyoku

No puedo Hime usted siempre seguirá siendo, aunque ya no estemos en el palacio – diciendo con determinación

Uufff…esto será difícil – observando el panorama del terreno y el lugar – Bueno este era uno de los terrenos que no visitaba, pero en si me pertenece

Descuide Hime cuando termine de arreglarlo se sentirá como cuando estaba en el palacio

No

¿Qué dijo? – diciendo confuso

Yo creare un nuevo hogar y te ayudare – diciendo con una sonrisa – aparte usted es mi familia ahora jejeje será como el hermano que nunca tuve

Pero hime…mmm – evitando no llorar – Esta bien, es un gran honor seré como su hermano

Ok, así que tenemos mucho por hacer – arreglándose lo más rápido que podía, vistiéndose con ropa sencilla y tomando algunas herramientas – Vamos Ka koebun ahí que arreglar este lugar

Me será difícil acostumbrarme verla así y no decirle princesa – admirando el lugar del terreno habían hecho mucho progreso desde que llegaron – Es mejor verla así que triste, ha pasado por mucho

En ese momento mientras arreglaban el jardín se escucharon unos pasos venir cerca de los dos, escuchando una voz familiar haciendo que Kougyoku y Ka koebun dejaran de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Es extraño no encontrar a nadie, pero tal vez tú puedas decirme vieja bruja ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en estos años de ausencia? – mostrando su habitual actitud de siempre

Oh dios porque nos castigas con el cadáver del estúpido magi

A quien llamas estúpido, lambe botas – golpeándolo en la cabeza – Oye, vieja bruja…

Kougyoku suprimió sus lágrimas y se acerco al magi dándole una de sus habituales sonrisas. Mientras que el magi se sonrojaba de la vergüenza mientras se rascaba la cabeza para tratar de controlarse.

Supongo que tendrás un lugar para mí princesa – diciendo con una sonrisa – ya que soy su invitado

Kougyoku, no más princesa – diciendo Ka koebun al saber que esta lo iba aclarar

¡¿Qué debe ser una broma?¡ - diciendo molesto Judar – Ella seguirá siendo princesa mientras viva, o hasta que encuentre Hakuuryu

Jajaja ok Judar tú ganas – diciendo entre risas – bienvenido de regreso

Estoy de regreso

Bueno es necesario contarte todo lo que sucedió durante estos 3 años de tú ausencia

Kougyoku…me alegra encontrar alguien _importante_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, se lo dedico a mi amiga Elbani porque tanto le encanta esta pareja como a mí y pues me había pedido desde hace 5 meses cof cof jejeje pero aquí esta. Y también agradezco a mis lectores de los otros fanfic´s por sus comentarios y mensajes XD enserio me ayudan a mejorar y motivar jejeje en otros proyectos, nos leemos en el siguiente :3


End file.
